


Incoming

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena has gone into labour, despite a brief panic, Sarah is by her side. Special Delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming

“FELIX!!”

Sarah was running around the apartment in a flap, Helena’s waters had just broken and of course her twin was being as casual as a sunday at the mall about it. 

“Sestra, it just means baby is coming, no? Stop running”

Helena had woken Sarah to say she had leaked everywhere and even by Helena’s standards that was weird. Eventually stirring Sarah had seen the puddle and understood instantly.  
 “Felix get your bloody arse out of bed. Now!!”

She was throwing various items in a kit bag, none of which belonged to one of the clones in particular, Felix’s jacket, Alison’s scarf possibly a sweater of Cosima’s she just needed stuff for overnight. Or maybe they could come back later. Well wasn’t Sarah quite the mess.

“Sarah, slow down, for gods sake. We’ve done this before I’ll have you recall”

Felix was pulling a sweater over his head and helping Helena sit on the couch. 8 years ago he was thrown into a situation not dissimilar to this one, however at this point in her labour Sarah had already sworn in such a manner that would appease the roughest of sailors and thrown a glass at Mrs.S’s head. She missed. 

Helena had an eerie calm about her, it hadn’t started hurting yet, it felt like the periods she used to get before the baby. From what she had seen on TV and her travels it would get a lot worse. 

“We go now, yes?”

Sarah was more or less spinning in a circle, Felix grabbed her shoulders.

“Oh my god, Sarah. You’re a mess. Admittedly less aggressive than the last time we were in a birthing situation. Couldn’t have been more like your twin, eh?”

Sarah grabbed an overshirt and dug into he shoes, the left one proving more difficult that the right.

“Bugger”

She cursed as they eventually moulded to her feet. Felix was guiding Helena down the stairs, he even kissed her on the hair. As excited as she was, things were going to get very real, very fast. 

“Sarah, call Jesse.”

What would she do without Felix, what would any of them do without Felix. He was their glue. Sarah would never have made it through her childhood without him, don’t even get her started on her teenage years.

“Jesse... Jesse... Hey, it’s Sarah. Sarah. Yeah. Helena’s waters broke. Yes, Yes that means your kid is coming. Meet us at the hospital.”

Reaching the car, Sarah went to slip into the drivers seat to find Felix already there. It took her back for a second, she was always the designated driver. It was reasonable though, she wanted to be in the back with Helena, there’s Felix already knowing what Sarah needed before she did.

“Sestra, where is Jesse?” 

Sarah took Helena’s hand in her own and ran her fingers over her twins knuckle.

It wasn’t too far a trip to the local hospital. Helena had made a few remarks about women in Ukraine being tough enough to have their babies at home. Felix quickly swatted those down. He was having no lady baby fluids on his floor. 

Sarah half aided half dragged Helena into the hospital. 

“Excuse me, my baby is coming”

Helena was always polite when she entered hospitals, the Doctors here were nicer than the ones at home.

“Ok, honey lets get you sorted. Sit your butt, here and I’ll get you checked in”

Felix was in charge of pushing Helena’s wheel chair, the clone had already tried to fly off on her own, she said she liked to go fast.

“What’s your full name and date of birth, sweetie?”

Helena turned to Sarah in slight panic, of course the assassin had no real idea of who she was, and her citizenship was forged by the Prolethians. Nobody had called her anything other than Helena, and she’d never had a birthday.

“Helena Manning, its the 15/03/1984... Sorry 03/15/94.”

Even to this day Sarah and Felix would forget the marginal language barrier between UK English and the rubbish US version.

“Helena Manning?”

The frizzy haired, boarding on delirious clone called back over her shoulder. She had never thought of it that way. Sestra had let share her name and her birthday. They came from the same womb. March 15th. That was Helena’s birthday. Maybe she could have a real party this year.

“Yeah, you’re my bloody twin ain’t ya?”

Sarah ruffled Helena’s shock of hair as they were directed to her birthing room. Sarah had slipped the nurse a $100 to give them a give them a suite as oppose to just a cubicle, it would be in everyone’s best interest when Helena started screaming.

Helena kicked off her shoes without invitation. 

“I wear hospital dress, yes?”

The nurse had already taken a shine to Helena, when she wasn’t all murderous and shit she was endearing. 

“Yeah, we have an extensive collection of gowns and robes, I’ll let your sister help you dress, I’ll come back in a few minutes and we can get things moving.”

Helena groaned, the pain was getting worse. She slipped into the paper like gown and leaned more heavily on Sarah to get into the bed. 

“Sarah, where is Jesse?”

“He’s on his way, love.”

“It doesn’t feel good”

Sarah signed and touched Helena’s cheek. 

“You’re a lot braver than I was, When I gave birth to Kira I screamed bloody murder. Just as Fe”

The three of them laugh, followed by another cry from Helena. 

When the nurse reappears she checks Helena’s dilation and smiles, 

“You’re lucky, hun. You’ve got a fast mover, a fighter, do you want to talk about some pain relief?”

Helena shakes her head, she wants to be strong, all the mothers at home can do it naturally so she can as well.

“No, thank-you, I will be fine. Can I have some chips though?”

Of course, when Helena’s body was preparing to bring a life into the world her stomach was grumbling. Sarah hopped up onto the bed with Helena as Felix took the chair in the corner. He would stay until things got messy. Despite growing up with not so modest Sarah, he was still eternally scared of lady parts and there was no way he was sitting at the business end of things. 

Sarah and Helena leaned against each other, she could tell Helena was hurting by the way she fidgeted. Helena was too disciplined to take the medication. Old habits die hard, it had been ingrained into her that pain would be worth the reward she’d get. In this case, a little baby.

It took an hour for Jesse to get there, Sarah had drifted to sleep and Felix was chilling on Grindr when the country gentleman walked in. 

“Baby? Helena are you ok?” He tripped over his feet on the way to her bed. 

“Hello, Jesse. Our baby is coming soon.”

He had tears in his eyes and his hands twitched nervously as he gave her a soft kiss.

Sarah had woken and excused herself from Helena’s side to sit with Felix.

“Fe, jesus you need to leave that app alone. Remember the guy with the plunger?

“Silence, sister. I’m distracting myself from traumatic memorize of Kira’s welcoming to this world”

She punched him just as Helena gave a troubled scream.

“Jesse you go with Felix now. Sarah stay with me”

“Wait, Helena don’t ya want Jesse here?”

Helena shook her head as if Sarah’s question was a stupid one.

“When babies being born men wait outside. When baby born then they come back.”

It must have been a Ukrainian thing.

“Alright, sweetie. Just yell if you need me”

Jesse kissed her again and tipped his hat as he stepped outside.

“Don’t give birth to an alien, ok?”

Oh Felix and his affection. 

It was time for Helena to push, baby express was on it’s way.

She clutched Sarah’s hand with a crushing vice, both their knuckles turned white. Sarah would have a bruise there tomorrow though Helena would probably be smarting a lot more than her.

Helena screamed louder, she even squawked at the nurse helping her. 

“Easy, tiger. You already look like Shakira, now you sound like her”

Sarah stroked her hair.

“Who is Shakira?”

“Helena... we’re almost there. One more push, one more and we’ll have your baby”

Sarah’s heart started racing, she was about to become an Auntie. Holy shit. She was just about competent as a mother. Could she manage life as the cool aunt?

“Sestra... Sestra don’t leave me”

“Don’t be stupid, Meat head. Not going anywhere”

Headbutting Helena playfully, Sarah braced herself as her twin gave the final nudge. Closing her eyes, Sarah tensed up as Helena cried louder. She hated hearing her sister in pain like that, at least it was only birth, no need for heroics this evening. 

Moments later when Helena’s lungs were burning, the wonderful cry of a baby broke the air instead. Sarah jumped up, holy shit. Holy shit. Holy Shit.

“Congrats, ladies. Helena here’s your baby. He’s a boy!”

She handed the bundle over to Sarah while they cleaned Helena up, wiping the sweat and tears from her face. More worryingly, Sarah was holding a brand new, fresh from womb baby boy.

She panicked for a second, before instincts kicked in again, rock and bounce motion with the little guy curled into her chest. He had stopped crying pretty quickly. Not as much of a wailer as his Mother. 

“Sarah... is he...”

“Ey, come ‘ere little man, here’s your Mum”

Handing him over to Helena, Sarah wiped a few tears from her eyes, chirst, she was a sucker for her twin. She’d die for Helena, for their bond. Now she had another one in their family to protect. 

“You did so good, Helena. So good” 

They say that witnessing births makes people react in interesting ways. Sarah, hard as nails Sarah was a blubbering mess. 

“Sestra, why do you cry?”

Helena hadn’t looked up from the bundle in her arms, her eyes filled with love, she was dumbstruck by the baby. By her baby. 

“Just happy, meat-head. Really happy. But ya can’t tell the others I cried, alright?”

She gave Helena and the baby a one armed hug.

“I’ll get Jesse and Felix and me are gonna go home. We’ll come get you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Please, sestra. Thank you for your help”

Leaving the room, Sarah wiped her eyes on her sleeve again before she reached the men. 

“He’s perfect, Jesse. So is she.” 

Even overprotective sister was warmed up tonight, she hugged Jesse as he bounded into see the mother of his child. 

Felix draped himself over Sarah as she twined her fingers with his.

“You cried.”

She gave him another dig. 

“Piss off” 


End file.
